How to train your dragons
by Grimlock1992
Summary: this story is basiclly the same thing but it will be a little differnt for I will be hiccup brother and some other fellow authors will be in and OC's dragons if you have any dragons that you would to be mention plaese telle me.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: BOLD print will be my ****narration, and there will be more dragons that were made from me and fellow auther/deviantsartist, this will be most albout me.**

Through the thick cloud-cover, on the misty sea, there is a large village built on a island, located close to a thick, dark forest. **This is Berk. It's 12 days north of Hopeless and located on the Meridian of Misery. **Getting a closer view of the village, we can see large, well-built homes and shops, and a flock of sheep grazing in a field. **My village. It's been here for 7 generations, but every house is brand-new. We have fishing, hunting (duh), and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem… are the pests.**

Without warning a flying animal swoops down and grabeb one of the sheep, and flew off with it. The other sheep boredly watches the attack, then walks over and begins grazing where the last sheep stood, acting as if this sort of thing happened every day… which, ironically, it did.

**See, while most people have rats or terminates, we have…**

A huge reddish dragon flew over through the village, and sees two boys, one had brown hair and the other and had dark brown hair standing in the doorway, watching him. The red dragon roars and spew fire at them, who just slams the door in his face. "Dragons!" both of them gasps.

Outside, several fierce, brave, strong, daring men and women run through the village with axes, bows and arrows, spears, and every other hunting weapon known to man. **Most people would leave. Not us… we're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. T**he boys peeks through the door to make sure it's safe to come out… but with all the dragons running amuck, it isn't, but they goes out anyway. **My name is Kyle and the other boy is my brother Hiccup. …Not the best 'Viking' names, we know. You'd probably expect some of us to have more fierce names that would probably scare away a troll… but I believe our regular Viking demeanor already does that. **Kyle and Hiccup runs through the village, looking aroundat the chaos… and a Viking whos was not watching where he's going and bumps his head on a large piece of lumber a couple other Vikings are carrying some lumber, and another runs up and pins them to the ground.

"YAAAH! …Morning boys!" the Viking said, then continued his way to hunt Dragons.

The both us gets up and keeps running, looking for something to grab to help him fight with the rest of the Vikings… but someone grabed us first before running to a dragon who flew over and spew it's fire in front of them, then turned to both of them. "Hicc... kyl...? What are both of you doing out? Get inside!" he shoved both of us forward, toward a shop.

**The man dressed in armor is Stoick the vast , the leader of our Tribe and the greatest Viking on the planet. They say when he was born, he ripped a dragon's head clean off! Do I believe it?**A two legged dragon tries to take off to the sky with a sheep in it's foot claws, Stoick grabbed a broken cart and throw it at it and made drop the sheep and the dragon just lost balance for moment but continue flying off. **Yes I do.**

Stoick turns to a fellow Viking. "What have we got?"

"Gronckles, Finling, Nadder, Mist Scales, Zippleback, Grumbling Snap-Jaw, Green Growler, Fiery Crystal-Back ,Storm Glider and a Monstrous Nightmare." the Viking replied and just then A fire ball came down and hit something that caused it explode and a piece land on Stiock right shoulder armor.

"Any Night fury or Frost bites?" Stoick asked, not noctied the fire piece that was one him.

"None, yet." the Viking who was getting off the ground.

"Good. …We might get a break tonight." Stoick said and wipe off the burning piece of his shoulder.

The boys runs into the shop, where he sees an Viking. "Ah, boys! I was worried ya got caught by one o' t'ose beasts an' dragged off!" the Viking exclaimed while working a heated up sword and tried to flatten it

"Ha! Are you kidding?" Hiccup scoffed.

"Yeah, "They wouldn't know what to do with all this…" I scoffed aswell, then both of them flexed thier arms, showing how scrawny they were.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" **The guy with the prosthetic left arm and right leg, is Gobber. we've been his apprentices ever since we was little- okay, **_**littler**_**.**

Outside, a Nadder spits out fire from its mouth, making a house buring, which results it to falling against some barrels of gasoline, which pours out onto a small fire and sets the whole place ablaze. **See? Old village- lots and lots of new houses. **Seven teenage kids run out with water buckets and douse the fire. **Oh, that's Snotlout… ****That's Fishlegs … **Two other kids, a bit younger than the teens, run by, fighting over a water-bucket. They both have blond hair- **The twins,Tuffnut and Ruffnut , and… **. **Astrid and Zanna…**

Hiccup stares at Astrid while I was looking at Zanna, awe-struck, then watches as they and the rest of the group run by, and tries to climb over the shop's counter to join them. **Oh, their job is so much cooler… **Gobber catches them by us by our colliers and pulls us back inside. "Oh, no you don't!" the Viking snapped.

"Aw, c'mon, let us out!" Hiccup griped. "I need to make my mark!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Yeah instead of being here in the shop!" I agreed with my brother.

"Oh, both of 've made plenty o' marks… all in deh wrong places!" Gobber told us and aswell bring back inside.

"But we _have_ to kill a Dragon! Our life will change, things will be easier… we might even get a date." Hiccup said while I stand next to him with his arms crossed over my chest.

Gobber rolled his eyes. "Ya can't swing an axe, ya can't left a hammer, ya can't even throw one o' t'ese t'ings-" he held up a rope with two rocks attached to it, which was grabbed by a Viking.

"Thank you!" the Viking called, running off and threw it at dragon who just flew above him, it tied up the dragon and made it fall to the ground.

"Yeah… this can throw it for us!" Hiccup scoffed and brought two some sort of contraction, but accidentally it open up and showed two handelsand shot out two of those things, barely missing Gobber … but hitting two more Viking outside. "Oops…"

"See? Now t'is is what I'm talkin' about!" Gobber snapped.

"Hey, it was an accident! all it was mild calibration issue…"

"No, boys. Listen, if ya want tah go out an' fight, ya have tah stop all…" Gobber looked at both of them up and down, and gestured to their whole body. "This."

"But… you just gestured to ALL of me." Hiccup said

"And you gestured to me as well" I also said

"Dat's what I'm sayin'. Stop being all o' _you_." Gobber

Hiccup and I both sneered. "Oh…"

Gobber mocked-sneered. "Oh… is right."

"You, my friend, are making a huge mistake. Keeping all this raw, Viking instinct contained- there will be consequences-" Hiccup said while I was also angry.

"I'll take my chances. Here- Sword. Sharpen. Now." With that, Gobber shoved a handful of swords into Hiccup's and my arms.

Sighing, We got to work. **We****'ll make my mark… because killing a Dragon is EVERYTHING around here. **Outside, a groupe of dragons flying of with some sheep, one of the type of dragon is red and black bipedal with black gems adorns them on its back and has finlike ears. **A Nadder, Fiery Crystal-Back will at least get me noticed. **Meanwhile, a couple of stubby dragons and some green dragons that long and limber with bear like claws and a blue dragon with some green scales, ram like horms was flying of with some fish. **A Gronckles, Grumbling Snap-Jaw, Green Growler will at least get my a date. **At House at the top a dragon was breathing down some gas and by the door is another dragon head and it chock out some spark and that ignited the gas and made the house explode and it flew away from thw house with another dragon that is grey with yellow ear fins and a yellow stripe that travels down it's back. **A Zipplebak, two heads twice the status and Mist Scales elusive dragon. **

Stoick was on catapult with several other Hunters, trying keep the dragons away from the sheep and in the back ground two dragons flew by Stoick noctied and below the catapult came on fire . **And the Monstrous Nightmare and Violet Menace this things have nasy habit of setting them selves on fire. **Just then both of them pop out from below and started to claimed up and be right in front of Stoick. The Violet Menace is kinda smaller version of the Monstrous nightmare but it is purple instead of red and can hold up the flames longer.

"Keep fireing at others" he turned to the other and turn back to the dragons with two hammer in both his hands. "I will take of this!" Stoick said and hitting the dragons very hard on the dragon heads and then two strange sounds was heard.

Stoick stop to listen and the Monstrous Nightmare and Violet Menace heard as well and flew off

**Then, there's the ultimate prize Dragons of all…**

"Night fury and Frost bite!" Someone yelled out, just in time to to see the top part of the catapult was frozen and the lower half was on fire..

**This things never shows himselfs, never steals food, always together and… **Within moments, the entire tower collapses, and the vikings on top of it jump off before they die in the wreckage. **Never miss. No one has ever killed a ether of them.**

…**Which is why we going to be the first one. **We saw the dragons flew off, they gaze falling on where the Dragons just hit. Gobber ran by us, shifting his prosthetic arm into a sword. "Man deh shop, Kyle, Hiccup. They need me out there, Stay…put…there. You know what I mean." Gobber ran out, screaming his battle cry as he joins the fight.

Now's our chance to take down the dragons. We took the cannons out and rushes outside. The nadders and Fiery Crystal-Back are about to capture more sheep, until Stoick threw the net, capturing them. One of the nadders shot out fire when Stiock clamped its mouth shut. "Mind your selves the devils still some juice in them." Stoick said while struggling to keep a hold on them.

Meanwhile back to us, we arrived to the other side of the village and near by was another catapult we split apart about twenty feet or so and set up the Cannons and we waited. "C'mon… give me somethingtoshoot at, give me something to shoot at…"I heard Hiccup prayed, quietly. As if his prayers were answered, we spotted a black and what looks like a grey spot silhouette in the air, standing out in the star-filled sky. Without hesitation, we fired the cannons that fired off the bolas and the recoil send off of them and what looks like they were hurtling downward into a thick part of the forest. W got got up the ground, surprised with ourselves at our success. "Did we hit them?" Hiccup asked. "I think so" I said then Hiccup got up excitedly

"Grrr…" came a response, and we turned to see a Monstrous Nightmare and Violet Menace standing before them, obviously they are not happy that shot down two of thire comrads.

I gulped. "Besides you…" Hiccup said when both of the dragons start to attack us.

Stoick was tying down Firey Crystal-Back when he heard a pair scream from the hills. He turned around and saw us running… pursued by a Monstrous Nightmare and Violet Menace "Do not let them escape!" he ordered, then ran to help us.

While we were running, I got separated from Hiccup, I was being chased by the Violet Menace fortunate to get to a big part of the village where it could not fly but it was still spiting fire but one of it's fire hit some rope that was holding some crates and they buried it enough for me to get behind hide behind a pillar that was in the middle of a open area and hoping to someone would come to rescue me, I turned around to see if it was there and the crates are still the same So I made run for it to get back to the others.

Then the Dragon just emerged out and I almost got bite me but I just made in to an ally that was to small to fallow.

Then I made to a similar area I was at looked like before but then I saw Hiccup behind a pillar that was slightly covered in fire to one side of it and behind on the other side of it was the Monstrous Nightmare. "Hiccup!" I yelled to warned out, He turn he see it.

Before it could attack, Stoick jumped out and tackled it, It spit out fire but it was only a small fire, confused it tried to breath fire a again but a smaller fire came out, now looking nervous. "Your all out" Stoick said before pouching it twice and kick on the head and then it flaws away. I ran over to hiccup but the pillar that he was hiding behind fall down and I did not saw before was a large fire ball and it roll down hill and almost it some fellow Vikings. Stoick gave Hiccup and me a scorning glare. **Oh, and there's one more thing you should know… **"Sorry… Dad." We said to gather said, cringing

**A/N: So, what do you think? If you have any questsion about anything please ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

All the Vikings watched as the dragons escaped into the sky, some if not all of them carrying away livestock. Everyone turned to us, glaring daggers at us and making us cringe. "Okay but I killed a Night fury," Hiccup said quickly. "And I killed a Frost Bite" I said quickly. Stoick grabbed us by the shoulder and began dragging us off. "Ow! Wait, Dad, it's not like the other times! We really hit one! They went down just north of the forest. We need to get a search party and-"

"STOP!" Stoick snapped. "Just… STOP, boys. Every time you get out, something goes wrong, and I already have enough problems as it is! Winter's almost here and I've got a whole village to feed!"

We looked around at some of the well-built, yet husky, Vikings that stood around them. "Between you and me, the village and go with a little less feeding, don't you think?" I said.

"This isn't a joke, boys! We have enough worries as it is, and I need you to stop being all… this." he motioned to us.

Hiccup sneered. "You gestured to ALL of us."

"Exactly. …Now, go back to the house," Stoick turned to Gobber. "Make sure they gets there. …I have their mess to clean up."

We began trudging back to the house, with Gobber behind him. As they walked, they passed Snutlot, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Astrid and Zana. "Wow, I've never seen anyone mess up THAT bad… not even me!" Ruffnut scoffed, teasingly.

"Way to destroy the village AGAIN!" Snotlot teased.

The small group laughed, and Gobber smacked Snotlot upside the head, though it didn't stop him from letting out a teasing chuckle. We kept walking, ignoring their taunts… We were used to it, anyway.

We walked up to our house- the one on the highest hill- all the while talking about how Stoick thought about us… Well, we was actually doing all the talking. "He never listens," he said. "And when he does, it's always with a disappointed scowl, like someone skipped all the meat in his dinner order," I then turned and mimicked Stoick's accent. "Excuse me, waiter, I think you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered two well-built boys with brood shoulders and big, beefy arms! This here is talking fish-bones!"

"Nah, ya got it all wrong," Gobber said. "It's not what ya look like- it's what's INSIDE dat he can't stand!"

We both sneered and spoke at the same time. "Thank you for clearing that up…"

"Look, what I'm tryin' tah say is, stop trying tah be somet'ing dat you're not,"

We sighed sadly. "I just want to be one of you guys…" he then walked into his house.

Gobber sighed, shaking his head, and walked back downhill toward the village… not is noticing us run out the back door and toward the forest. "I got seaside while you get the mountains side, ok?" I explained to hiccup. "Ok then Good luck." Hiccup replayed as we went our separate ways.

Later that day, after repairing the damages in the village, all the adult Vikings gathered in the tavern, as Stiock discussed his plan to find the soul home of the dragons. A map was unfolded amongst them, covered in 'x's to pinpoint where they have searched. Only one space was left on the map. "One more search," Stoick declared, pinning his knife down on the unmarked space. "Before the ice sets in."

"No ship has ever never returned!" One of the Vikings griped.

"Look, if we're going to finish off those beasts once and for all, we're going to have to find their nest and wipe them out." Stoick said.

The rest of the Vikings muttered in about not able to go.

"Alright then… Those who DON'T assist in the search will stay and watch Hiccup and Kyle,"

THAT got all of the Vikings to raise their hands. "Count me in!" They all cried, and then cleared out to prepare their provisions for the search.

"Well, I guess I'd better go pack a few t'ings, too," Gobber said, standing to go.

"No, I need you to stay behind and train new recruits," Stoick said.

"Ah, good idea. I can train deh recruits, the boys can take care o' deh shop- it'll keep thim busy fer a while."

Stoick sat down, shaking his head. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with him, Gobber."

Gobber looked at his mug of ale, rotating it in his hand. "Ya could put him in training wit' deh others…"

"I'm serious, Gobber!"

"So am I!"

"Oh, please. He'd be killed before you let the first Dragon out!"

"Aw, ya don't know that."

Stoick arched an eyebrow. "I do know that,"

"No, ya don't-"

"I do…"

"NO, ya DON'T!"

"C'mon, you know what he's like! From the time they can walk he's been… different! I take thim out fishing, and he goes… hunting for Troll!"

"Troll exist, they steal your socks but only the left one, what with that?"

But Stoick didn't pay attention. "When I was a boy…"

Gobber rolled his eyes, sipping his ale. "Ah, here it goes…" he drank it, then began to cough, and then notice there was something in his drink.

"My father told me to go smash my head against a boulder, I thought he was crazy. But I didn't question him, I went and did it. You know what happened?"

Gobber slunk down his ale, catching something between his teeth, noticing it was one of his teeth, but still paid attention to Stoick… despite he had heard this story a thousand times. "Ya got a headache," he asked sarcastically, then began to 'hammer' his tooth back in his mouth with his mug.

_"_That rock split into two.! Even as a boy, I KNEW what I was capable of! …Hiccup and Kyle is not that boy."

Gobber sighed. "Ya can't stop him, Helsing. Ya can only prepare them. They's gonna get back out there, someday. …They's probably out there, now."

Stoick stared ahead, figuring Gobber was probably right…

…And, ironically, he was. I walked through the forest, looking at a map of Berk's forest (also covered in 'x's) and began to mark where I had searched… which was everywhere. Irritated at my bad luck, I scribbled all over the page. "Some people lose their knives, some lose their shoes… Not me- I have to lose an entire Dragon!" I muttered, scolding myself. I pushed a branch out of his way…

*WHACK!*

…And it shot back and hit me in the face. I rubbed the scratch on his cheek, glaring at the branch- and noticed it was attached to a fallen tree… which looked more like it had been knocked down. From the angle of it, whatever knocked it down had to have come…

…Right out of the sky! I ran forward, and noticed a trail of broken tree branches, disturbed bushes, and dug-up grass, a few white things on the ground, which led behind a boulder. Without hesitation, I ran over to the boulder, and peeked over- seeing the Dragon! Gasping, I ducked down, and then I looked up and then approached the Dragon, the dragon is the Frost Bite, seeing that it was tangled up in a net, unmoving.

The appearance is that of velociraptor (Jurassic Park) like body that has two small horns above it eyes. The color of the body is white. The hind legs are lager then the front ones but they are still big enough to use as arms.

"I… I did it! Yes! Oh, this is great!" I exclaimed, and then set my foot on the Dragon's head. "I have brought down this mighty-"

Suddenly there was a snarl, and the Dragon shook its head, startling Me.

I gasped, backing away from the Dragon. Building up my courage he stood up, and approached the dragon with a knife. "Alright, Dragon... I'm going to kill you dragon, then cut out your heart… and bring it to my father, to prove to him and the others that I'm a Viking. I am a Viking!"

I raised my knife, ready to strike… I can do this. I can DO this… I told myself. He looked at the dragon once again, noticing the sad look on his face and the scared look in its eyes as he closed them slowly. I sighed, putting down his knife. I can't do this. He then took out his knife and began cutting the net.

The Dragon opened his eyes and looked at me in surprise. After he was freed, he showed his gratitude by grabbing me by the throat and pinning me to the boulder! The Dragon stared into my eyes with a glare of sheer hatred, snarling viciously. I could see my reflection in the creature's eyes, seeing my startled expression. This is it, I'm gonna die! I thought.

…But, rather than killing me, the Dragon just roared in my face, dropped me, then ran off on all fours. I watched him run off, breathing deeply, then stood up to go home.

That is, after I fainted.

Once I regained consciousness, I went back to my house and to see hiccup there just about to enter the house, it was late at night, and Stiock was home, sitting in the kitchen, and We tried to sneak our way up the stairs, so our father wouldn't as where we had been, which would possibly lead to him trying to come up with an alibi, which he would fail to do, and thereby tell the truth of how we successfully failed at killing two dragons. Hey, wouldn't we all want to avoid something like that?

Sadly, Stoick still noticed him. "Boys," he called, without even turning around. "We need to talk."

"Uh, um, okay…" Hiccup said, and then unleashed a heavy sigh. We might as well tell him and get it over with. We thought. "I, uh, have something to tell you, anyway…"

"I-You-can't-are-kill-going-a-into-dragon-training," Both of us and Stoick spoke together, so you can easily tell neither of them got a clear message to each other.

"Um, you go first," Stoick said.

"Uh, no that's okay. You go first," I insisted.

"Alright. I've decided to sign you up in training to kill dragons,"

Hiccup cringed. "Ah, geez, We should have gone first. Dad, I hate to break this to you, but… we don't want to kill dragons,"

Stoick let out a scoff. "What are you talking about? Of course both you do!"

"Rephrase: Dad, We CAN'T kill dragons!"

"Oh, but you WILL in good time. You'll be able to fight dragons like the rest of us! No more… this." he pointed to us.

I rolled my eyes, angrily. "Once again, you gestured to ALL of us!"

"I know." he then handed me a large hunting knife and a large ax to hiccup.. "You begin training tomorrow. …As long as you carry this knife or this ax, you carry all of our lives with you." A horn then blew, signaling that Stoick had to leave. "Good luck, boys. I'll be back… Maybe." And he walked out the door.

"And we'll be here… hopefully." we both said and sighed, watching our father leave.


	3. Story news

**To all of readers of this story, I am sorry I have not updated this for a long time, It has been a hard time with famly and school that I comlptely forgot all about. For the time being being this story will be on hold for a bit until I can imporve on it. Agian I am sorry for the long what.**


End file.
